


Bad Criminals

by SandyD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyD/pseuds/SandyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya and Sansa get kidnapped and I try to get my writing muse back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Criminals

The footsteps echoed through the abundant warehouse, she vaguely could hear them mutter together. Their voices becoming louder while they were in a heated argument.  
Her head throbbed, probably because of the hit it took by one of those guys. She probably had been out for a few hours. She never really expected that some criminals would kidnap her. Her father had money and she had heard about kidnappings just to collect a ransom. Which was probably also what these idiots had planned. She tried to assess the situation, while trying to ignore the headache. 

She had been shopping with her sister, who now was sitting next to her. They were positioned against a wall. It seemed to be dark out, but she couldn’t be sure. Her stomach was rumbling, which probably meant that it was past her dinner time. Her hands were cuffed, just as Sansa’s she noticed, who still was in an ignorant blissful sleep. These idiots were so smart, kidnapping her where there would be cameras. He will know of it soon, she tried not to smile, but for a moment her situation seemed a bit better.

That didn’t last long, because they noticed that she was awake. The two men, stupid enough to not wear anything over their face, she could identify them when she would be out of here, walked towards her. Their mean smiles could only mean trouble and fear build inside of her. 

“Ah you are awake sweet peach. It won’t be long before you sister will be awake to.”

They kept walking to her and the same old man wanted to speak again when the sound of a mobile phone filled the silent air. Arya looked to the guy while he was on the phone, which was highly amusing.

“That is right.” “What they are ours by right.” “If you want the money you are too late.” “Uhm but.”

Slowly the man wasn’t that sure of himself anymore. Arya knew exactly why and she tried not to smile. 

“Yes.” “Ok tomorrow.” “That early are you crazy-?” “Yes I am sorry.” “Off course.”

The face of the man was as white as a sheet. His comrade still didn’t understand and resumed stalking to them. “No don’t. We can’t” the man that was clearly the leader and the one that had been on the phone said.

“What why not?” the confused look on the comrade face was soon replaced by irritation. He forgot that she was awake. He stared at Sansa full of wanting and Arya cringed. 

“They called,” after the confused look the man resumed in a hushed voice, but Arya still heard it, “the brotherhood. They want them and they are not to be touched.”

“Fuck them, they can’t steal just our ransom!”

“You know they can. If they are not pleased with them tomorrow then they will blacklist us. You know what happened to the last blacklisted?”

The other man signed in defeat, but also irritation and stalked off. The older man looked at her with scrunched eyes. What Arya hadn’t noticed yet was that Sansa had woken up. She was in shock and now she could hear her sobbing. “I don’t know what the brotherhood wants with you, but if you are so important it must be worse than what we wanted to do. So don’t be too happy about it.”

The night dragged on long and Arya couldn’t wait until the morning would arrive. It was cold, even when she felt bad for her sister, her sobbing became really irritating and the snores of one of those men was even worse. 

She doesn’t know how but apparently she had dozed off at some point, because she was woken up by a kick in her side. She glared at the man, but soon she looked up at the sound of a car. They pushed a button and the electric door slowly rattled up. It wasn’t even fully up when a black car drove inside and Arya did her best not to smile, while her sister was still sobbing. She didn’t recognized the car like Arya did. She slowly sat up, those cuffs were really irritating and her arms were sore. 

Out of the car stepped a man, she almost couldn’t recognize him. He wore a tight jeans, white shirt and leather jacket. Sunglasses covered his eyes , his hair was pushed back with gel and he wore a grin on his face. But she also saw how he glanced their way. She knew he tried to see if she was still ok, to the men it must look like he was checking them out. 

“Get up.” She never had heard his voice that strict, without emotion and so commanding. She had to bite back a remark. Sansa was already standing on shaking legs.

One of the men hoisted her up, “He said that you had to get up girl,” he hissed in her ear. From the corner of her eye she could see Gendry’s fists clench. 

He quickly walked to them and pulled her roughly by her arm and then took Sansa by the other. “I can handle it from know.” That grin was almost scary, his voice so emotionless and mean. Arya didn’t recognize this man. He dragged them to the car. He let go of their arms and opened the door of the backseat. “Get in.” His voice demanded obedience. Arya got in first, she knew that they had to acted indifferent to each other, but he was an expert in it. Sansa followed her in and her whole body shook. Arya wished that she could comfort her, but that would be too dangerous. 

She had fond memories of this car. Was it only a week ago that they made out and had sex on the backseat, where she was now sitting. Now it felt like a strangers car.  
She was quietly trying to listen to the conversation that was going on outside the car.

“You are warned, these were subjects of the brotherhood. This is a warning, one more wrong move and you are blacklisted.” Gendry sneered to them and was that a knife that he held to the old man’s neck? Maybe it was weird, but seeing Gendry like that was strangely arousing. “Let the Starks alone and their relations and we leave you alone.” He turned around back to the car.

He didn’t even put on his seatbelt and he sped away. Arya almost wanted to remark on his normal: “put your seatbelt on or we don’t drive.”

She noticed how Gendry turned his head and seemed to check his mirrors all the time. She knew that she had to wait for his sign before she could talk and act normally. She felt so bad for Sansa who still thought that they were in danger.

It was maybe twenty minutes later and they were already on the highway. Gendry looked in his mirror and Arya looked straight at him, even with those sunglasses, she could feel his stare. He focused back in the road and with one hand he pulled something out of his pocket. She soon saw what it was, a key, probably for the cuffs.

“Do you think you can open them yourself?” His voice was softer now. Finally she recognized him again.

She turned around in answer, so he could put the key in her hands that were cuffed behind her back. She freed herself after a little bit of struggling and stretched her arms. She turned to Sansa who looked confused, but also seemed to be relieved for a moment.

“Ok now put your seatbelt on, for your safety.” Sansa immediately did what was asked. Arya glared for a second, but after a raised eyebrow from Gendry did it to. 

“Shouldn’t you do the same, stupid.” 

Gendry smiled at her, “I am touched by your concern.” But he put his also on, while speeding on the high way. He then opened the dashboard, while still looking at the empty road. She immediately forgot all her irritation towards him, when he pulled out a subway bag. He threw it in her lap and she immediately dug in it. There were two sandwiches, on one was written Arya and on the other Sansa. She gave Sansa hers and started eating her sandwich. Her stomach had been empty too long and she really needed food.

“Oh I needed that.”

“Not even a thank you,” he muttered but she could see from his grin that he was only amused.

Sansa looked confused from her to Gendry and then to her sandwich. “This is exactly my order.”

Gendry just nodded, “yeah I knew it from Arya.” She had complained about her sisters terrible picky order and that there always needed to be enough green peppers. “I hope it are enough green peppers, I didn’t know what was enough for you.”

Sansa’s eyes widened, “You know each other?” 

“I guess I forgot to introduce you two to each other. Sansa this is Gendry, my boyfriend. Gendry my sister, Sansa.”

“You have a boyfriend! Wait a criminal for a boyfriend?” Then she turned to Gendry, realizing what she had said, “uhm sorry.”

Gendry just shrugged but Arya got now irritated, “He just saved us and now you are insulting him? And he is not a criminal, I let you know. He just has maybe a little bit of a corrupt past and still has connections, which just saved us!”

“Oh before I forget,” Gendry gave her her cell phone. “You better call your parents that you two are ok and that we will be in Winterfell in maybe half an hour.”

She went through her connections and started to call the house number. She almost had to put the phone away from her ear, because of the loud concerned voice from Jon. She expected that he was sitting next to the phone since he picked up immediately after the first ring. “Is there any news yet!?” He apparently also hadn’t seen who’s number it was.

“Hey Jon how are you doing?” She asked him casually, ignoring Sansa’s glare. 

“Arya? Arya is that you? Guys shut up! It is Arya! Arya where are you? What is happening? Are you still with them? What are their demands? We will meet all of their demands, really we will! Is Sansa with you?” 

“Jon shut up!” It was quiet for a second and she took a small breath, “We are ok now. We are on our way home. We will be there in like half an hour.” She remarked while Sansa muttered, “oh so he is also concerned about me,” under her breath. Arya send her a glare then.

“You mean that you are home in half an hour?” She heard something in the background of the call, “I said shut up.” Jon whispered and then his voice was normal again. “But don’t they want a ransom or something?”

She couldn’t explain everything over the phone, how Gendry saved them because of his connection. Then she had to explain how she knew Gendry. “They wanted a ransom, but we were saved. We will explain everything when we get home.” Arya started to dread the thought of that already. This wasn’t really the situation in which she wanted to introduce her boyfriend to her family. Especially when he looked as a stranger now. His hair normally was disheveled, and he never wore leather jackets. He maybe should though, they looked good on him, gave him a more bad boy image, but that wasn’t the best outfit to meet her parents in.

“So,” Sansa interrupted her thoughts, “How did you to meet?”

Arya looked to Gendry not knowing she had been staring at Sansa, “Uhm I don’t remember. We know each other already for years, before I went to Braavos for four years even.”

“You were running away from your sister’s boyfriend bodyguards or something like that. You ran into Hot Pie and Lommy on the street and I had to step in before you would kill them.” Gendry said with a small grin. 

“That was in the time that I was still with Joffrey? That is almost nine years ago! You were like eleven at that time!”

“I guess your right about that, like I said a long time. And then last year I had that internship, you remember? Well he apparently worked in that company and that is how we met again.” She smiled a bit at that memory.

“And from one thing came the other.” Gendry added.

“Ok so what for work are you doing in the company?” Sansa could hide her skeptic attitude quite well, but not from Arya and she wanted to hit her sister for being so stuck up. He just saved them, on the other hand Arya knew the reputation of the brotherhood and if this guy could overpower those men then he must be a danger. Arya knew Gendry could be, but never to her.

Gendry didn’t seem to notice the tone in Sansa’s voice, but Arya knew he just ignored it. “Well I am in the ICT department, actually the head of the ICT department.” He smiled a bit at her and she could see Sansa blush from embarrassment. “I know that having relations with the brotherhood isn’t the best thing to hear about someone, but they saved me. I was only thirteen when they picked me from the street and let me in their organization. It might have been crime, but they also paid for my education and gave me a home, a bed to sleep and food. To repay them with some jobs that I had to get done was a small price and gave me the skills that I need for my job now.”

Sansa looked away in shame and couldn’t say anything, even when he just admitted that he had been a hacker. He also made clear that he didn’t had the same privilege lifestyle as they were used to and didn’t had to possibilities to make different choices in life. And still he ended up with a respectable job and didn’t had that much contact with his criminal friends, he never did any jobs anymore and lived just the normal life. Until yesterday and she was so glad to have a boyfriend who has connections, the best connection you can have in the criminal world. No criminal would want to mess with him and be in his way or the whole brotherhood would support him, they practically raised him from when he was just fourteen.

Arya looked out of the window and signed, knowing that in a few minutes her whole family would interrogate her and ask questions.  
The car pulled up on the driveway of Winterfell. Gendry never drove to her house, but he knew where she lived. He knew everything. It was sometimes scary to have a boyfriend who could crack in all the systems, find out everything about you that has ever been published, but it also had saved her and he normally didn’t hack in the computer system to find stuff about her. Not that she knew of at least.

She just got out of the car and her family members immediately ran outside. Arya saw how Sansa immediately hugged her father while crying and then her mother. Arya found herself in Jon’s arms and then Robb’s, while they kept asking questions, but also hugged her and she couldn’t answer them. 

“Arya how did they let you go?” “They did let you go right?” “Or do we still need to pay a ransom? We would do that off course, but-.” While they were hugging her and she got passed around also to her father and the moment she felt her mother’s arms around her was the first time she really cried. She knew she had been safe, but the moment that her mother held her, while saying that she was so happy that she was ok, Arya just broke down. If it was from exhaustion, or the shock or the anxiety of the whole situation, she doesn’t know. But her mother stroke her hair and told her that she was ok now.

She wiped away the stupid tears and then turned to Bran when he asked the question, “Who is that guy?” She turned around and saw how the police, she hadn’t noticed the two police cars in front of the house, were interrogating Gendry.

She just wanted to answer when Sansa did, “He saved us from those criminals. And before you going to ask why and how, Arya will explain that later. I first need some tea, sit down and some sleep would also be great.” Sansa walked inside with her mother and Rickon. She couldn’t sleep, she wanted to know what the police wanted with Gendry. He was the good guy in this. She observed Gendry, his whole posture was tense his arms were folded in front of him, but he was talking and nodding and the police took notes. She knew that Gendry still didn’t like cops. His history with them wasn’t good.

She wanted to go to him, but Jon put his arm around her and pulled her inside. Bran followed behind and she saw Robb and her Father moved their way over to the police and Gendry. She was hoping that everything would be alright, at least Jon wasn’t with them. If he heard that Arya had a boyfriend, she wouldn’t know what he would do. Her father most of the time was the voice of reason, she hoped he still was when it concerned her love life. 

She saw Sansa huddled on the couch next to her mother and Rickon was just sitting in a chair not really an idea what was going on. Bran went and got the tea and so they were sitting around the dining table, sipping their tea. She knew everyone wanted answers, but they were waiting for the rest to join them.

She looked up when she heard the sound of a car, she looked out of the window, when she saw the police cars driving of and only a second later her father, Robb and Gendry walked in.

She searched Gendry’s eyes but he wasn’t looking at her, he was looking to the ground and he was rubbing his neck. She almost smiled with seeing him like that, almost like a boy, especially after seeing him like the member of the Brotherhood this morning. He already got rid of the leather jacket. 

“I am sorry for earlier, I hope you weren’t scared to much,” Arya almost wanted to reply, but she noticed that the comment was meant for Sansa, not for her. She almost wanted to scowl, but she saw how Sansa managed a small smile and nodded.

“I know you didn’t tell everything to the police but I want some more information. How exactly did you safe them and with what intention did you safe them? Do you still want money?” Her father spoke up and just before Gendry wanted to give some kind of answer, her mother already ushered him to sit down and gave him a cup of tea.  
“Oh Ned let him sit down first, he saved them, that is most important now.”

He at least hadn’t mentioned the Brotherhood, otherwise they would have taken him into questioning and he might would have lost his job, or even worse they took him to jail. She wondered what her parents would do if they hear about her boyfriend with a criminal past. She studied how Gendry was sipping some tea and then looked up to her father. She also noticed how everyone was waiting for him to answer. “Sir I don’t need any money. And it was not really hard, they took them on the parking lot with a lot of camera’s around.” She knew it, they were really bad criminals, in the sense that they had no idea how to be successful in committing crimes. 

“So you are an hacker?” Jon accused and his eyes narrowed, not a good sign, she had to speak up before anything would go wrong.

“He works in the ICT department of Black and White.” She gave him a small smile that he returned.

“Actually I supervise the ICT department.” He now had a stupid grin on his face and she tried to scowled him for it, but she had been too happy to see him that morning, so that didn’t really work.

“So you are colleagues?” Her father’s eyebrows were raised now, he didn’t know yet that they knew each other. They both nodded as answer and from the corner of her eye Arya could see an amused smile on Sansa’s face. Oh off course she smiles at those romantic things, Arya tried not to sign at Sansa. 

It was a second and then Jon pointed from Gendry to Arya, “You know each other?” 

“Oh wow Jon what an observation.” Arya commented lightly, which was met by laughter at Jon’s expense. 

“So you hacked into the system to track where they took Arya?” Bran asked now full of interest, computer nerd meet computer nerd. 

“Something like that,” Gendry answered. He knows better than to mention the Brotherhood, but without them and their reputation, he still couldn’t do anything even when he had known where she was. 

“So what did you do, just barge in there?” Robb asked now a bit skeptical.

“After some phone calls.” 

“Phone calls? With who?” Her father was just as skeptical.

“Some associations of my, I rather not pull them into the situation. They are safe, they will be safe in the future and that is all that matters.” Gendry was now all business. He hated interrogations and questionings, the job was done and that was it.

Sansa also noticed it and tried to eliminate the tension, “He was great, he even arranged something to eat for us.”

“Something to eat, you wasted time on food?” Jon asked, no one listened to that though. Her father was to focused to worry about food.  
“Safe in the future? You threatened them? That still won’t secure them.” Her father remarked.

“You are right about that, Sir.” Was the only answer Gendry gave, she could see how tense he was. She felt bad for him, he wouldn’t be in it if he would have left them or let someone else from the Brotherhood who has connections within the police do the dirty work. One of them works as a private investigator, his name was Anguy if she remembered good. They would never question him, but Gendry wanted to make sure she was safe and she was thankful for that, he made her feel a lot safer. 

“It was also strangely good that I left my phone at yours, so I immediately could call home and you even remembered to bring it with you.” She knew this was or a very bad or a very good idea. She saw Gendry’s eyes widen on her remark, he didn’t seem to comfortable about it. The only person who didn’t look shocked at her remark was Sansa, who already knew about their relationship for half an hour. She only raised her eyebrow. Arya now stifled a laugh at Gendry’s flustered demeanor and she wondered how he ever was successful within the Brotherhood, but then she remembered his act from only a few hours earlier.

Jon didn’t really seem to get the meaning yet, but seeing from her parents shocked expression and Robb’s furious expression they had an idea. “Arya do you need to tell us more?” Her older brother asked through gritted teeth and she wondered if he would hit Gendry, her or the wall if she explained the situation. She looked up to Gendry who silently shook his head. 

“Hadn’t I told you yet?” She tried to sound as innocent as possible, and Gendry looked so defeated, he knew she would tell. “Gendry and I are in a relationship.” She now started to fidget with her hands she was still nervous about it.

“This wasn’t really the situation I imagined to introduce my boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually something that I have written a while back. And I liked the open ending.  
> So I jsut edited this, but I hope by reading this and posting something, I will get my writing muse back!


End file.
